fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yona
Yona (ヨナ Yona): is one of the main protagonists of Pierrot Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of “'Yona of the Dawn'”. Yona is 16 years old and Noelle's best friend since reincarnation. Yona's alter ego is Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan), , her main weapon is the "Ifreet's Sword", Yona’s main color is Crimson and was a Warrior-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Identity. She got later the Don Quixote's Wand as a second weapon. Her Psychological State is the Dissociative Identity Disorder. Appearance: In her civilian form, Yona has purple eyes and dark pink hair, her outfit is made up of a white gown and a red vest with dark burgundy borderlines and a light pink sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her full appearance, particularly her red hair. She is also never seen without the same pair of elegant, long earrings. Later in episode 21, she got demon wings and tail as a result for breaking her taboo for intervening with ordinary humans, Yona got also Demon blood flowing in veins that making her a Half-Demon. As Cure Zagan, she had long crimson hair with two lotus flowers in the head while keeping her same long earrings, and her ears turning to elf ears. She gains a red demon tail and red demon wings. She wore a crimson and scarlet robe dress while her Daemon Tabletas was placed under her red lotus-like skirt. Cure Zagan have now golden eyes that look like as dragon eyes and had a tense smile, which gives her a demonic and vicious look as her second personality which is opposed to hers take over of her mind She can used her main weapon named the "Ifreet's Sword". In her Daemonun Form, she looked like a humanoid minotaur, so the look is close to horror, with a pair of griffin's wings, a long tail, elf ears, sharp claws, a pair of horns on his head, scary jaw with horrible sharp teeth, and a long tongue. Into her Bride Mode, her appearence is similar of Cure Zagan, but in white version that wear a bride robe and added with devil wings. Personality: Yona is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. On her journey, she shows an absolutely willingness to learn, but she can still be idealistic even if she realizes that something is harder than it sounds. She can be selfish and demanding of others in her pursuits, which is first noted when Yun scolds her for not thanking him for taking care of Hak, though she shows appreciation of others through her travels. She became more serious, but she does not hesitate to help people in danger, and even shares her ideal with others. Unlike Noelle, Yona is very cheerful and talkative but often stupid and clumsy, but gets along very well with Noelle. Although Yona was initially unconscious of her second personality when she was an Exorcist-Precure, it is shown later that she was afraid to transforms after realising about her Mental Curse. But Cure Zagan had forced Yona to turn into an Exorcist-Precure against her will to take her place as a second person. Upon realized on Exorcist-Precures' dark fate and turning permanently a Half-Demon as a result for breaking her taboo as an Exorcist-Precure and even Soo-Won's current insanity, Yona is left devastated and her mental state is deteriorates, leading often to trying commit suicide, but Cure Zagan's spirit prevent her from killing herself. As Cure Zagan with her second personality, she displays many symptoms of dissociative identity disorder as her Mental Curse effect, Cure Zagan had an opposite personality. Unlike Yona as her civilian form, Cure Zagan is very aggressive, borderline and very violent with everyone around of her even in fight (she will even behead an inquisitor soldier when taking in hostage). Later in episode 27, when Cure Zagan appears in Yona's mind to take control of her, Noelle attacks in order to bring Yona back to normal while a vision of her memory where Yona first met Noelle as children, Yona merged with Cure Zagan to becoming a single person and destroy her second personality. History: Seven Years Ago: . Becoming Cure Zagan: . Past as a Commander at the Inquisition Militia: . Bitter Reunion: . Relationships: Family: Emperor Il: Yona and her father share a very close relationship though at times, she thinks of him as a coward because of his dislike to use a weapon. As she is his only child, she is spoiled and can get anything she wants. Kashi: She's Yona's mother. Yu-Hon: He is was Yona's uncle, and he was Soo-won's father. Yong-Hi: She's Yona's aunt and Soo-Won's mother. Soo-won: He is Yona’s cousin since childhood. In past life, she is secretly in love with him, but when Soo-won was betrayed by killing Yona's father, the king Il. She was heartbroken and she fled the castle with Hak. Joo-Nam: Yona and Soo-Won's paternal grandfather. Best Friend: Noelle Silva: Love Ineterst: Son Hak: Hak is her childhood friend she has been showing some signs that she is developing some feelings for him. Friends: The Four Dragons: They are Yona's friends and loyal servants, Ki-Ja, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Zeno. Transformations: Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Yona. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she holds and watching her Daemon Tableatas that reflects the image of Yona herself, she says of "Pretty Cure, Modo Exorcista!" (プリキュア, モド エクソシスタ! Purikyua, Modo Ekusoshisuta!) and putting her Exorcist Token in the frame of her Daemon Tabletas. At first, she had long crimson hair with two lotus flowers in the head while keeping her same long earrings, and her ears turning to elf ears. She gains a red demon tail and red demon wings. She wore a crimson and scarlet robe dress while her Daemon Tabletas was placed under her red lotus-like skirt. Cure Zagan have now golden eyes that look like as dragon eyes and had a tense smile, which gives her a demonic and vicious look as her second personality which is opposed to hers take over of her mind. The "Ifreet's Sword" appears in front of her that she took it. And dancing round and round, and then she jumps on a giant lotus. She then does a short dance with petals before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Zagan. Bride Mode Bride Mode (ブライド モード Buraido Mōdo): Her upgraped form when the group using the Hardcore Palette, her Cure outfit disappears and replaced by the white version of Cure Zagan's apparence but look like as a bride, and then the demon wings appears on her back. Attacks: As Cure Zagan Llama Rozadora (ラマ ロザドラ Rama Rozadora, lit. "Slashing Flame" in Spanish) - Alonso Quichano (アロンソ キチャーノ Aronso Kichāno) - Group Attack Nueva Reconquista (ヌエバ レコンキスタ Nueba Rrekonkisuta, lit. "New Reconquest" in Spanish) - A group attack in Bride Mode after using the Reconquista Paleta. Curse: Mental Curse - Dissociative Identity Disorder: , Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 Defense: 4 / 10 Speed: 4 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 Intelligence: 6 / 10 - Often impulsive, but not mean stupid either. Strategy: 9 / 10 - Using strategy in need. Teamwork: 10 /10 - Often acts as a team in need, mainly with Noelle. Passion: 8 / 10 - Very adventurous, just like spending time at home. Profile: Life-Long Dream: To travel around the world as in her past life. Goal(s): To freed herself from her Mental Curse so that she becomes normal again and find her family disappeared since 7 years after a demon attack. Like(s): Hak (her love interest and later her lover). Her friends (Ki-Ja, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha and Zeno). Noelle Silva (her best childhood friend since reincarnation). Luxury objects and places. Wealth and glory. Dislike(s): Her own Mental Curse (since she was psychologically affected after contact with a demon). To becoming Cure Zagan because of her second personality which opposite to hers. Killing and bloodshed (except in the most extreme cases). Injustice and preying on weak people. To be a burden to her friends. Misuzu's violent methods as a general in the Inquisition Militia. Habit(s): To ask and order others to get what she wants. Hobbies: Traveling with friends. Horse riding. Read Shoujo mangas. Fear(s): Be succumbed to insanity because of her curse. When Cure Zagan tried to take over in her mind to forced her to transformed in an Exorcist-Precure despite her will. Quotes: TBA Etymology: Yona (ヨナ) - Her name means “Lotus Blossom” in Korean language, and in Japanese Yo 4 from Yon meaning "Four" and Na 7 from Nana meaning "Seven" from her birthday. Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン) - Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Zagan is one of the great kings and presidents of Hell. He appears as a buffalo with griffin wings, which can take human shape. He can turn wine into water, blood into wine and water into wine. He can turn pieces of metal into coins made of that same metal. He can make men wise. Songs: Yona's voice actor, Chiwa Saitou, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kana Yuki who voiced Noelle Silva, Saori Hayami who voices Misuzu Sonokata, Megumi Han who voices Adashino Benio. Singles: * Two Mirrors and Dual Personalities * Red Dragon Duets: * Eternal Flowers (Along with Kana Yuki, Saori Hayami and Han Megumi). Trivia: * Her birthday is on April 7th , making her Aries. * In Hanakotoba, Yona is represented by the Lotus, which symbolizes a "Purity", and "Far From The One He Loves ", in the Language of Flowers. * Coincidentally, Yona’s birthday on April 7th (from Yo 4 Na 7). * She's the second Cure had a cousin after Noelle Silva. * So far, Yona is the only Cure, have a Korean name. * She is the fifth Pretty Cure who owned a pet, the first fourth being Aida Mana, Yukishiro Honoka, Hyuuga Saki and Kaido Minami, the sixth is Momozono Nanami. * Yona is foruth Crossover-Cure had not a family surname after Yin, Shirayuki and Adélie. * In English dub, Monica Rial voiced also Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater who appears also in Bones Pretty Cure!, Chitaru Namatame from Riddle Story of Devil who appears also in Diomedéa Pretty Cure, Jo Carpenter from Burst Angel who appears also in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Yona and Shirayuki have a few strong similarities. * They both are female protagonist of the different animes, Yona from "Akatsuki no Yona" and Shirayuki from "Akagami no Shirayukihime". * They both have deceased relatives, and being orphaned. * They both have red hair, but not the same eyes color. * They both have cutting their hair by rebellious act. * They both have red color theme as a Precure. * They both have respective lovers, Yona with Hak, and Shirayuki with Zen. * They both have not family name or surname. * They comes from the different worlds. * She shares the same Seiyuu, Chiwa Saitou, with Kokoa Shuzen from Rosaio + Vampire. * The Parallel Yona shares some similarities and differences with the Original Yona from "Yona of the Dawn" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * Gallery: Chara Profile: Yona aka Cure Zagan.png|Yona / Cure Zagan (Yona of the Dawn) Yona.png|Yona (Civilian form) Cure Zagan.png|Cure Zagan School Uniform: TBA Bride Mode: TBA Other Pictures: Hak and Yona.jpg|Hak and Yona Yona and her friends.jpg|Yona and her friends Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Main Cures Category:Cures